The City Of Anarchy series: Crimson Academy
by Adorablehedgi12
Summary: **ACCEPTING Htf OC'S ** Welcome to Crimson Academy; please students make yourself welcomed to your dorms, but be careful around here, paranormal things tend to happen here sincerely principle Valentine.
1. Applications

Species:  
Fur color:  
Hair color:  
Eye color:  
Wears: *only for staff members*

**I would appreciate Oc's and defiantly some reviews. if you plan to give me an OC to put in this story please PM me there applications. But please enjoy this first chapter, review and send me some Oc's. I will put some Sonic characters in this as well.**

**This is the Applications the next chapter is for Class System and the next chapter is for hiring teacher and staff.**

* * *

Teacher Application

L

• **Name** Your character's name.  
• **Age** The youngest age for a student is 14, oldest age is 19. The youngest age for a teacher or staff member is 18.  
• **Birthday** Month and day. No year is needed. This is optional.  
• **Gender** Male, female, or other?  
• **Species** What is your character?Species:  
**Fur color:**  
**Hair color:**  
**Eye color:**

**Wears:** *only for staff members*

• **Class** What class do they teach?

• **Quote** Self explanatory.

L

• **Personality** How do they behave? You may list out their personality or write it in literate form.  
• **Talents** What are they good at? List them!  
• **Flaws** Everyone has a flaw. This should be evenly listed with their talents.  
• **Likes** Self explanatory.  
• **Dislikes** Self explanatory.  
• **Fears** Everyone has at least one fear! What is it they fear?

L

• **Additional Information** List any extra information about your character and what they look like!

• **Back Story** Optional.

* * *

Student Application

L

• **Name** Your character's name.  
• **Age** The youngest age for a student is 14, oldest age is 19. The youngest age for a teacher or staff member is 18.  
• **Birthday** Month and day. No year is needed. This is optional.  
• **Gender** Male, female, or other?  
• **Species** What is your character?

**Fur color:**  
**Hair color:**  
**Eye color:**  
• **Year** What grade are they? The total years of attending this academy is three years. Freshman, Junior, Senior. List it as 1st, 2nd, or 3rd.  
• **7th Class Choice**  
• **Quote** Self explanatory.

L

• **Personality** How do they behave? You may list out their personality or write it in literate form.  
• **Talents** What are they good at? List them!  
• **Flaws** Everyone has a flaw. This should be evenly listed with their talents.  
• **Likes** Self explanatory.  
• **Dislikes** Self explanatory.  
• **Fears** Everyone has at least one fear! What is it they fear?

L

• **Additional Information** List any extra information about your character and what they look like !  
• **Back Story** Optional.

* * *

Staff Member Application

L

• **Name** Your character's name.  
• **Age** The youngest age for a student is 14, oldest age is 19. The youngest age for a teacher or staff member is 18.  
• **Birthday** Month and day. No year is needed. This is optional.  
• **Gender** Male, female, or other?  
• **Species** What is your character?

**Fur color:**  
**Hair color:**  
**Eye color:**

**Wears:**

• **Position** What do they work as? A janitor, gardener, etc.?  
• **Quote** Self explanatory.

L

• **Personality** How do they behave? You may list out their personality or write it in literate form.  
• **Talents** What are they good at? List them!  
• **Flaws** Everyone has a flaw. This should be evenly listed with their talents.  
• **Likes** Self explanatory.  
• **Dislikes** Self explanatory.  
• **Fears** Everyone has at least one fear! What is it they fear?

L

• **Additional Information** List any extra information about your character and what they look like !  
• **Back Story** Optional.


	2. Class system

• **Mandatory Classes**

- **Literature** The class that teaches reading, grammar, vocabulary, etc.

- **Earth/Life Science** An all natural science class; Teaching you the studies of plants/animals found there.

- **Chemistry** Self explanatory.

- **Biology** The study of and other species.

- **History** The history of the famous figures known.

- **Mathematics** Self explanatory.

- **Physical Education** A class that helps a child improve with their physical training.

• **Student Choice Classes *you can only have 1 class choice***

- **Beginning Music** Learn the basics on how to read music and play instruments.

- **Intermediate Music** For moderate players with enough knowledge on how to read and play instruments. Go further into depth on playing more complex music.

- **Advance Music** For students who are skilled with playing the instrument. Play all natural, complex music and attend as a pep band for special sport events of the academy.

- **Chorus** A class where children can sing their heart out and learn things about singing.

- **Dance** Self explanatory.

- **Drama** Self explanatory.

- **Home Economics** Learn how to cook and handle other aspects of household management.

- **Art** Self explanatory.

- **Computers** Self explanatory.

- **Photography/Film** Self explanatory.

• **Military Classes** ( This counts as a student choice class! ) These are classes for students who are interested of attending the Army.

- **Assassin Class** Learn how to be stealthy and quick like an assassin.

- **Weaponry Class** This class will teach you the basics of handling weaponry and what there is to know about weaponry.

- **Technology Class** A class that goes into depth with technology and creation of technology.

- **Medics Class** Self explanatory.


	3. Staff members

• Staff Members

- Head Master "Mr. Valentine"

- Mascot *as the mascot you are cos-playing as "Aka" who is a red bear. OPEN x 1

- Secretary OPEN x 1

- Guidance Counselor OPEN x 1

- Head Nurse " Annabell Prinsten" Lany17

- Nurse's Assistant OPEN x 1

- Librarian OPEN x 1

- Librarian's assistant OPEN x 1

- Cafeteria "Ladies" OPEN x 5

- Janitors OPEN x 5

- Gardeners OPEN x 5

-  
• Teachers

- Literature OPEN x 1

- Life Science OPEN x 1

- Chemistry OPEN x 1

- Biology OPEN x 1

- History OPEN x 1

- Mathematics OPEN x 1

- Physical Education OPEN x 1

- Physical Education Assistant OPEN x 1

- Music OPEN x 1

- Chorus OPEN x 1

- Dance OPEN x 1

- Drama OPEN x 1

- Home Economics OPEN x 1

- Art OPEN x 1

- Computers OPEN x 1

- Language OPEN x 1

- Photography/Film OPEN x 1

• Military Teachers

- Assassin Specialist OPEN x 1

- Assassin Assistant OPEN x 1

- Weaponry Specialist OPEN x 1

- Weaponry Assistant OPEN x 1

- Technology Specialist OPEN x 1

- Technology Assistant OPEN x 1

- Medical Specialist OPEN x 1

- Medical Assistant OPEN x 1


	4. Student Uniforms (yes uniforms)

• **Girl's Uniform**

- Must wear bows. The bow's color is red  
- Can wear only a white or black blouse.  
- Can wear a sweater over blouse. Long-sleeve or sleeveless.  
- Can wear black blazer over blouse. Sleeves can be rolled up or blazer can be unbuttoned.  
- Vest can be worn over blouse.  
- Red plaid skirt's can be longer.  
- Pants are black, blue or red plaid.  
- White, black or navy-blue socks are optional. Socks vary on size.  
- Proper black dress shoes *or sneakers for gym*.  
- Other accessories can be worn. ( Example: Scarves, necklaces, wristbands, etc. )

• **Boy's Uniform**

- Must wear ties. The tie's color is red  
- Can wear only a white or black blouse.  
- Can wear a sweater over blouse. Long-sleeve or sleeveless.  
- Can wear black blazer over blouse. Sleeves can be rolled up or blazer can be unbuttoned.  
- Vest can be worn over blouse.  
- Pants are black, blue or red.  
- White, black or navy-blue socks are optional.  
- Proper black dress shoes.  
- Other accessories can be worn. ( Example: Scarves, necklaces, wristbands, etc. )

* * *

Now the real story begins on the Next Chapter~


End file.
